Lord Aoshi
by Sayori-sama
Summary: Aoshi has come back to punish Sayori (Original character.) for her betrayal.


Sakura's bare feet thudded softly down the polished mahogany hallway. The moonlight shone brightly through the many open windows as the white, sheer curtains fluttered silently in the midnight breeze. It's so late Sakura thought, stopping short to collect herself.  
  
"Perhaps I should go to bed", she said aloud, continuing down the cool hallway.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you should", said a familiar voice from behind her. Sakura turned around and gasped silently. Standing in the shadows at the end of the hallway was Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi", Sakura whispered to herself. Her breathing increased and her heart beat faster as she began to back away from him. He followed, his steps small, but quick.  
  
"Then again", he continued. "Maybe you should stay, as I haven't decided if I should kill you or not." Sakura continued to back, not losing eye contact with him. Her short journey came to an end when her back met the cold wall behind her. She looked down, her heart now beating wildly in her chest. Aoshi continued forward, drawing his sword. I'm going to die Sakura though sadly as the cold steel of his blade pushed against her stomach. The chill of his weapon seemed to seep right through her clothing, causing her to shiver violently. Her eyes tearful with such a thought, she looked up into Aoshi's calm gaze. His coat shifted slightly as he pressed his chest lightly against hers. Still she remained silent. The only sounds that could be heard was their steady breathing and the faint rustle of dead leaves blowing around underneath the window. Chimes tinkled from some where in the darkness outside. It was quite peaceful until Sakura began to think again. If I accept my fate willingly, he might let his guard down Sakura thought hopefully. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that her words did not come out as she had expected.  
  
"L-lord Ao-Aoshi", she sighed breathlessly, as he placed one of his fingers upon her open lips. He shushed her quietly. His eyes were kind and his expression soft. Sakura's breathing ceased and she began to struggle slightly. To ease her discomfort, he lessened the pressure of his blade upon her stomach. Removing his finger from her lips, he took her face in his hand and began to caress her cheek softly.  
  
"I don't know whether to kill or embrace you", Lord Aoshi said, bringing his lips to hers. His hand moved down to wrap around the small of her back. When the kiss was broken, Sakura could still sense his wonderful taste. Aoshi shifted slightly, his bangs brushing the side of her face as his lips grazed here ear.  
  
"I love you", he whispered, just before placing the tip of the blade at her stomach and pushing it forward to nail her frail body to the wall. Sakura's hands went around his back and grasped at the material of his coat, as he let of hers.  
  
Tightening her grip on Aoshi's coat, Sakura whispered frantically, "Don't let me die here!" She leaned her head onto his shoulder, a thin line of blood trailing the corner of her mouth. Lord Aoshi looked down at her, his eyes shining with painful memories. How he wished she hadn't betrayed him all those years ago. His decision made, he grabbed the hilt and pulled. Crimson regret covered his hands and front as the blade slid from Sakura's body. Her feet gave away and she fell into his open arms. Waves of silky, pink hair spilled across his arms as he carried her barely conscious form along the dark hallway. Once she had been placed upon the red satin coverings of her bed, he covered her with his large coat. Before he could get up, she touched his hand and, with her last few breaths of life, sighed, "I love you much more than you'll ever know Lord Aoshi. I-I'm sorry..." Her head fell lightly onto the soft, white pillows, as her hand fell lifelessly at her side. Aoshi stood up, looking down at a job well, but painfully done. He turned and began to walk away from her soul-less body. Now, the only sounds that could be heard were the footsteps of an angry, sorrowful lover, his steady breathing, and the beating of a broken heart. 


End file.
